redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 1st Multiversal All-Time Tournament (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)
Summary The All-Time Tournament is an ongoing contest of fighting strength between teams from across the Multiverse. Eight teams entered in all, with 6 participants in each. The contest began as a personal vendetta between the sister Kais of Time, Chronoa and Carenda, leading to them agreeing to pit their own strongest warriors against each other. This quickly grew into a fully organised tournament, with invitations handed out to other Kais of Time of the other Universes. Though participants are to fight 1 v 1 in a randomised draw, it is a team competition, with the winning Universe collectively gaining access to the Super Dragon Balls, with each member being granted a wish - and with special permission, the power to alter their own personal timelines, i.e, change their own histories. Prelude While deploying her Time Patrollers to intervene in the time disrupted events of the Universe 6 vs 7 "Tournament of Destroyers", the Universe 7 Kai of Time - Chronoa - caught onto the idea of a Tournament including warriors, not just from across Universes, but across history. While immediate reactions to this idea were mixed (Tony: ecstatic. Max: horrified) the proposal was shot down by Creepy Kai, who deemed it potentially damaging to the timeline. As time moved on, and the Patrollers continued battles beyond the confines of their own Universe (The Zero Mortal Plan) Chronoa secretly initiated contact with her sister and counterpart in Universe 6 - Carenda - to suggest a contest between warriors from their own respective time-spaces. A few weeks after defeating Zamasu, and with the Time Patrol no longer deployed in any conflicts, Carenda made an official visit to Universe 7 as closed-door negations began in The Time Nest, and by the end of which, the rules, terms and conditions of the contest would be finalised between the two hostess Kai's (with Creepy Kai presiding over the meeting and announcing the rules to the members of the Time Patrol.) Immediately following the agreement, Carenda returned to Universe 6, and lacking a pool of Time Patrollers like her sister, sent out invitations to known figures such as Frost and his brother Fridge, as well as the infamous assassin Hit. Offering Fridge, a reclusive and prideful Frost Demon, the head position within her hastily assembled "Time Force", she relied on his contacts and knowledge of the mortal world to find her the strongest team members - alive and dead - while she used her own power over time to recruit such legendary warriors as the ancient Saiyan Foodpun and the recently assassinated Lord Glug. From Universe 7, Chronoa dispatched diplomatic messages to the Kais of Time of Universes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 10, 11 and 12. Meanwhile, news of the tournament was passed down to Chronoa's Time Patrollers via Creepy Kai, who informed them of the rules and tasked them with finding 3 other team members to complete a team of six. As per a later command from Chronoa, he later informed Tony and Iced than one of these members had to be "a version", and any version, from throughout time and space, of Son Goku, due to her belief that he remains one of if not the strongest fighter their Universe has produced. Offended by this - and due to his intense distaste for Goku following years of show-stealing and glory-hogging - Tony opted to recruit "the least insufferable version of the Saiyan: the genocidal Goku Black, and dress him up in Goku's typical orange uniform. After receiving the invitation to join the Tournament, the Kai of Time of Universe 11 informed the Commander of his T''ime Ranger ''brigade, Clint, to assemble their six strongest. being well aware that this contest was as much a pissing-match between Kais of Time as an actual tournament between mortals, Mirai ensured that his team was fully comprised of members of his time-organisation, refusing it's ranks to be supplemented by mortals outside the Time Rangers, despite Universe 11 being home to incredibly powerful fighters such as Toppo or Jiren. Following orders, he approached the Azrai during his meditations and conscripted him into the team. Though Azrai initially refused, Clint reminded him of the long standing "deal" he had with the Time Rangers, and at this his cooperation was begrudgingly secured. Matches Round 1 Round 2 *Son Goku revealed to his team, and Zamasu of Universe 10, to actually be Zamasu in Goku's body, otherwise known as "Goku Black". Round 3 Round 4 = Round 5 Round 6 Round 7 Round 8 Round 9 Round 10 Round 11 Semi-Finals Final Category:Events within Dragon Ball Xenoverse